Ropogon Trading Corporation
The Ropogon Trading Corporation (RTC) is a intensely capitalistic trading company that deals harshly with those it disagrees with. More of a nation than a company, the RTC has its own private army, navy, and court system. Origins The RTC was founded in year XXX, as a small trading company within the sea faring nation of Ropogon. Since then though through Ropogon's naval strength they have established trade missions and colonies across the globe. The Company is governed by a Board of Director's containing 13 members. Governing The Board of Directors The 13 individuals who sit on the Board of Directors were the 13 original founding members of the company. Each is rumored to control the wealth of a small city state. Very little is known about the 13 Directors. Governing The company is organized into different divisions and subdivision based off location and function. Ropogon Headquarters Divison Ropogon Headquarters Division is based in Ropogon and directly controls company assets in Ropogon and the surrounding nations. Ropogon Headquarters Division reports directly to the Board of Directors and is indirect control of the the other Division. Subdivision such as R&D, Long Term Strategic Planning, and Legionary Command are all based at RTC HQ. Western Division Beginnings Ropogon Western Divsion has had a rocky history. Their first three attempts at establishing were wiped out my marauding goblins. The RTC returned under the command of Bartholomew Flagstaff who partnered with several adventurers to guard them while they set up. While building their base several of the workers attempted to mutiny against the command of Bartholomew Flagstaff. Due to the work of one of the adventurers putting the the mutineers to sleep the mutiny was ended. Flagstaff then horribly executed the mutineers by sacrificing them to the Drowned God. This sparked tension between Flagstaff and the adventurers one of whom attempted to resurrect one of the dead men. The parties ranger being a fellow of honor and justice, feuded with Flagstaff over his handling of the mutiny. This was the beginning of the tensions between the residents of Here and the Ropogon Trading Company. Trade and Tense Relationship The adventurers of Here did attempt to maintain a friendly relationship with the RTC by engaging in trade and other friendly activities with them. One adventurer in particular sold them a complete atlas to the Skaven city which they had managed to... acquire. After learning about the treasures and technology that could be obtained from the Skaven Flagstaff sent off an urgent communique requesting the company's 4th Legion to be deployed so they could take the city by force. At this time the Ranger who so previously had feuded with Flagstaff managed to investigate and discover the RTC was bringing a drug into the West Marches. The drug, Fiend, grants drinkers the massively increased strength at the cost of if they push themselves too far they begin to transform into monsters and rampage out of control. Later on Hal, the wizard, would trade the RTC a magical laser voice box? that the town had obtained by slaying the Snake Collosi to the RTC in exchange for a non-aggression pact for the Town and its allies for several months. The Heist and Reinforcements Mere moments after Flagstaff left following the trade, several of the adventurers from Here began plotting a heist to steal back to magical laser voice box? from the RTC. Once they launched their heist they managed to acquire several magical treasures in addition to the magical laser voice box? which had been modified to contain a battery, focusing lens, and a tripod. During the course of the heist the party encountered and captured Flagstaff, during their escape one of the party members knocked Flagstaff out of their air with a magical attack and another used a magical attack to completely destroy his body. This triggered an amulet that Flagstaff wore around his neck alerting his husband, Michael Flagstaff Legate of the company's 4th Legion, to the death of his husband. Following the heist the 10th Cohort of the 4th Legion arrived with 90 men, and Tribune Regulus Thomasson who has since taken command over Company Operations in the West Marches until someone of higher authority can be sent out to take command. Current Status The Ropogon Forces in the West have been currently wiped out due to a portal expanding over their base. The portal and its expansion were caused by the actions of Hal and Soft and Quiet. Hal went MIA during the expansion of the portal. Legions The land arm of the RTC's military might is through its legions. There are 13 Legions all with an assigned area of responsibility. One legion represents upwards of 800 men in strength. Legions are commanded by a Legate and made up of 10 Cohorts. A Cohort is commanded a Tribune, and is made up of 10 Centuries. A Century is commanded by a Centurion and is is made of up 8 men. The 4th Legion has been deployed to the the West commanded by Legate Michael Flagstaff.